


Is it the end?

by SparklyQuarians



Series: Raina and the Cardassians [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Death, mentions of divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyQuarians/pseuds/SparklyQuarians
Summary: After the funeral of her beloved father, Raina and Skrain try to work through the problems in their marriage.
Relationships: Dukat (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Raina and the Cardassians [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996156
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Is it the end?

Raina knew this day had been coming. It had been on the cards for years.

Thousands of people had gathered for the funeral of Admiral John Cavendish. That didn't surprise her though. Her father was a very popular man.

She sat with the children, Mekor clutching her hand. Her brothers and their children where sat on a row opposite. Dukat was sat two rows behind with one of their daughters, Maya. She was surprised that he even turned up at all.

Raina and Dukat were in the process of ending their 25 year marriage. She didn't know where it went wrong, but for the past year all they did was argue. There was no intimacy, affection or love, just anger. With John's health declining rapidly, and Dukat's mother, Yva becoming extremely ill and sadly passing away, Raina and Dukat were just too exhausted to find time for each other.

Unfortunately, they couldn't see what the problem was and decided divorce was the only option. She couldn't remember who asked for the divorce. All she knew was, they didn't make each other happy anymore. As a result she felt angry, bitter and hurt.

She felt adrift and purposeless. Her children had grown, her beloved father and mother in law had died, and now she had lost her husband. Everything she treasured in life had gone.

After the funeral, she slipped away from everyone and found a secluded area where she could safely cry for her father.

"Dad, stop being a child and speak to her."

Dukat hated it when his children ganged up on him. All seven children were very good at doing so. It got worse as they got older because he would find himself confronted by 7 Starfleet officers. Currently it was, 2 captains, a commander, 2 lieutenants, an ensign and a doctor. "She doesn't want to talk to me." He huffed.

"Dad!" Talyn snapped. "We've just said goodbye to Grandad. You know how much he meant to mum."

"Daddy…." Dukat sighed when his youngest daughter, Julienne called him by that name. Whenever the children thought that they weren't getting around their father, they called on Julienne to break him. "She's hurting, daddy. I know you hate it when mum is hurting."

Julienne was somewhat of a miracle baby. Roughly 6 months after Raina and Dukat got married, she was contacted by Vulcan institute of Medicine and Research about testing an artificial womb. After a month of discussions with Dukat, Raina agreed to be the first patient to receive it. No one expected, certainly not Raina, that the embryo implanted would attach, much less grow as expected for 35 weeks. The pregnancy had gone well but the womb towards the end had started to fail. It was Dr Bashir who had taken the decision to deliver Julienne earlier than planned. It was in honour of Julian, that Julienne was named as she was. It was thanks to him that she was alive.

Julienne was the baby of the family and of all the children birthed by Raina, the one who looked the most physically like her and shared a similar stubborn, charming personality.

Everyone in the room stilled when Raina walked in, giving them all an exhausted look. However, she didn't acknowledge her husband. She just walked over to a cabinet full of alcohol.

The children gave their father a look of, "Fix it or they'll never find your body."

Dukat waited until the children left before he spoke. "It was nice to see so many at the funeral." He could have sworn he heard an audible groan from the other side of the door.

"Dad was a popular man." Raina said before taking a shot of whiskey in one hit.

"How have you been?"

Raina scoffed. "Just fucking perfect. My dad is dead, my marriage has failed, and I've somehow pissed off Starfleet again." She poured out another whiskey, filling the glass and not giving the smallest of shits. She slumped down in an armchair, perching her drink on the arm. "Shouldn't you be off fucking Bajorans?"

"Shouldn't you be opening your legs for more Cardassians or have you switched to fucking the whole galaxy this time?" He fired back.

Raina threw an angry glare at her husband. In a fit of rage she picked up the glass of whiskey and threw it at him. It missed but he got a healthy spray of whiskey and shards of glass. "Sorry I missed."

Dukat didn't react to her burst of anger. He calmly walked over to the cabinet to pour both of them a drink. He placed her drink on the arm of the chair and sat down on a sofa opposite.

They sat in silence until the sound of Raina sobbing filled the room. Julienne was correct though. Even now, he hated to see Raina hurting. Only this time, he didn't know how to fix it.

"Where did it go wrong, Skrain?" Raina sighed, wiping her tears away. "How did we go from madly in love to this?"

"I don't know." He replied quietly.

"When the kids had grown and left, I thought we'd been spending time together, enjoying each other, having great sex in every area of the house. No responsibilities."

"We've just said goodbye to the last of our responsibilities." There it was. Dukat had finally managed to dig down to the root of their problems.

Raina stayed silent and thought about what he just said. He was right though. Even after the children had left, they still had John to worry about. Yva had taken over most of the care for John, but then Yva become unwell herself. Rather than let anyone else care for their parents, Dukat and Raina decided to do it themselves, on top of their careers. Together they juggled everything, but their relationship had become a casualty as a result. "In a bid to take care of our respective parents, we stopped taking care of each other."

"I still love you, Raina." He admitted.

"I love you, too." Raina downed her drink, hoping to steady her nerves. "I don't know how to fix things."

"What do you need?" He stood up and walked over to stand in front of her. "I know what I need."

"What?"

He held his hand out to her. "For you to be back in my arms."

Raina looked up at her husband and she could see how heartbroken he was over the state of their marriage. She wanted nothing than to be back in the security of his arms. She took his hand and within a second she melted into his embrace. Nobody held her like he did. "I've missed this."

For the first time in a year they finally saw each other and all the passion that burned between them suddenly reignited. Their lips met in a bruising kiss, their tongues exploring each other as if it were the first time.

Dukat felt every part of alight when taste of her lips hit his tongue. She was beautiful and divine in every way and that had never changed in all their years together. She was just as perfect at 55 as she was at 25. He loved every inch of her, and he couldn't bear to let her go.

Raina shivered as his hands caressed their way up her arms, bringing them to rest on the juncture between her shoulders and neck. It had been so long since her touched her in such a way and it still turned her into a quivering mess. She groaned against his mouth when his hands caressed her back and suddenly he lifted up her dress and palmed her backside.

Caught in a haze of lustful, playful kisses, Dukat walked her backwards until her bum hit the cabinet. In a fumble, her knickers were removed and discarded somewhere. In no time, he lifted her up onto the cabinet and they resumed their bruising kisses, their bodies melding together.

Raina's hands fumbled towards the hem of his trousers, determinedly undoing the button and zip. "I'm glad….you don't….wear that uniform…anymore." She breathed between kisses.

"I thought I said no underwear." He murmured against her neck.

"Shut up and get in me." Raina demanded.

Dukat roughly pulled on her hips and quickly entered her. Both of them had forgotten just how incredible it felt being connected in that way. Dukat's strokes were masterful and torturous, his hand gripped on to the back of her thigh. "Beg me for more."

"Please."

He increased the tempo, causing the bottles on the cabinet to rattle violently against each other. The sound of one of the bottles hitting the floor went unnoticed by the both of them.

Raina whimpered against his mouth went she felt her orgasm building up. She hadn't felt it in so long that she wouldn't last. "Keep going." She urged.

Dukat felt her orgasm and he knew he wouldn't last much long. Her walls constricted around his length and he let go. He groaned out her name as he spilled into her. He held her close to him, peppering her neck with kisses. "Come home, Raina."

"Let's not get divorced. We can work things out."

"Let's work things out in the bedroom."

Raina laughed. "Let's go. But you're finding my underwear later."

Mekor peered into the room they left their parents in, only to see it empty. "They're not here."

All 7 sibling walked in, confused about where they went. Ayla spotted broken glass shards on the floor, while Maya found a broken bottle. "You don't think they killed each other do you?" Ayla asked.

"No….." Zoran remarked. "If anyone will end up dead, it'll be dad."

Julienne grunted in disgust. "I think they are doing something to each other." She held up a pair of lacy underwear.

All the siblings groaned. "Are those mum's." Jacen asked, horrified.

"I think so."

Laughter drew the siblings attention to a door leading off the room. Both parents appeared, adjusting their clothing. They stopped still when they saw their children staring at them.

"And what have you been doing." Talyn asked, smirking.

"We assume it required mum to not need her underwear." Julienne suppressed a snigger as she pointed at the underwear on the cabinet.

"Shut up the lot of you." Raina muttered as she snatched her underwear into her hand. "Your father and I are working on our marriage."

"Let's go celebrate." Mekor suggested. "Unless you have other things to be doing."

"Skrain, why did we ever have kids?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time."

After dinner, Dukat and Raina made plans for a trip to Risa so they could spend some quality time together. They wanted to save their marriage and they believed it could be saved. There was still a lot of love and desire between them. All they needed to do was to learn to be with each other again.


End file.
